PMS Happens
by ForestBrookBeauty
Summary: Random one-shots about what happens when the Inuyasha girls, and maybe later the boys too, get PMS.


A/N: In honor of all the reviews I got for _Love's Labour Lost,_ I decided to write this fic. I felt that this would be very amusing, and a nice break from other stuff. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters

"" Dialogue

_italics_ Thoughts

() A/N

* * *

PMS Happens: Part I-

Kagome pulled herself out of the well, dragging her enormous backpack behind her. As she struggled over the lip of the well she was mumbling curses that would make a drunken sailor blush.

"Oye wench, what took you so long and why are you cursing so much?" Inuyasha asked, perched upon the lip of the well scaring Kagome so that she fell back into the well as Inuyasha caught her backpack.

Kagome landed back in her own time once again cursing up a storm.

As Inuyasha riffled through Kagome's backpack looking for his precious ramen, an echoing scream issued through the air:

"SIT!"

Kagome, once again, pulled herself over the lip of the well and grabbed her backpack that was lying next to the now indisposed Inuyasha and proceeded to Kaede's village.

* * *

"Miroku, did you hear something?" Sango asked as she turned towards Inuyasha forest and Kirara and Shippo's ears perked up.

"I think so, but I can't quite place it"

"Umm..." Shippo gulped, "Kagome sat Inuyasha"

"She did what!" Sango exclaimed, "She must be having a bad day for us to be able to hear it."

Just as they all calmed back down and agreed to stay out of Kagome's way, she came barging into the hut.

"Of all the rude, obnoxious, pain in the asses!" Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Kagome-chan? Are you alright?" Sango asked meekly.

"I'll be okay. I brought you all treats back" Kagome answered, returning to her normal chipper self.

"WENCH! Why the hell did you sit me like that! Do you know how much that hurt!" Inuyasha bellowed, entering the hut.

"DO NOT START WITH ME INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "YOU WERE STANDING THERE THE WHOLE FRIGGIN TIME, WHILE I PULLED MYSELF UP THROUGH THE WELL WITH THIS DAMN BAG, WHICH BY THE WAY WAS THE ONLY THING YOU WANTED!"

Inuyasha was floored by Kagome's tone of voice, as was everyone else.

"NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME AND MADE ME FALL ON MY ASS BACK INTO MY OWN TIME! THEN I COME BACK OUT AND YOU ARE DIGGING THROUGH MY BAG, **MY** BAG!" Kagome finished and slumped onto the ground exhausted.

"I'm- I'm sorry" Inuyasha barely managed out before his attention was diverted to the wind outside.

"God! What is this? Annoying asshole day?" Kagome asked to no one in particular as she stood up to go 'greet' Kouga.

"Kagome, I heard you yelling. Are you alright?" Kouga asked taking her hands as he usually does.

Suddenly another whirl appeared and Ayame appeared right behind Kouga.

"Not again" Ayame murmured.

"Kouga..." Kagome started before being interrupted by Kouga.

"You are my woman Kagome, and I won't let Dog-breath hurt you, why don't you come with me already. You know I'm better for you."

"Better my ass!" Inuyasha yelled bursting between the two.

"Who asked you dog-breath"

"No one, I decided to interrupted your love-sick chatter already wimpy wolf"

_Oh god, I can't take this today_ Kagome thought as she felt an unwelcome brush against her rear end.

"MIROKU! KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Kagome yelled as she, no not smacked, punched Miroku to the ground. "INUYASHA!" She began again, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha, for the second time today made an enormous crater in the ground, as Kouga burst into a laughing fit, rolling on the ground.

Kagome and Ayame locked eyes and Ayame saw an anger in Kagome's eyes that she couldn't place, but at the same time the two women came to an understanding.

"KOUGA!" Both women bellowed in unison.

"Kouga dear," Kagome started, causing Kouga to jump up and take Kagome's hands once again.

"Yes Kagome, what is it"

"Why do you ignore Ayame? She loves you and here you are declaring your love to me and saying that I am **YOUR** woman" Kagome started, seeing the dumbfounded look on Kouga's face she realized she wasn't getting anywhere with this.

"Kouga" She cooed, causing him to lean closer. "STOP DECLARING YOUR LOVE FOR ME! I DO NOT LOVE YOU! AYAME DOES AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET GO OF MY HANDS! YOU ARE POMPOUS AND ARROGANT TO THINK THAT BY DECLARING YOUR LOVE THE GIRL WILL JUST FALL TO YOUR FEET IN SUBMISSION!"

Kouga jumped back as he rubbed his ear that Kagome had just screamed into.

"Gah! Kagome, what has gotten into you!" Kouga asked as he whimpered. Not paying attention, Kouga failed to notice Kagome was standing right in front of him and Ayame behind him. Both girls, at the exact same time, punched Kouga, knocking the poor idiot unconscious.

"There you go Ayame, he's all yours"

"Thank you Kagome, he won't be bothering you anymore" She added with a wink and took off with Kouga in toe.

"Ka-Kagome..." Sango mumbled out, slightly afraid of the girl in front of her.

_What the hell has gotten into her? She knocked Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga unconscious. I should be careful._ Sango thought as Kagome turned around.

"Hmph" Kagome whined. "I'm going home"

"Wench! You just got here!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping up as if the phrase I'm going home magically woke him up.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO GO HOME SO I AM!" Kagome yelled back, storming away.

"Kagome! Don't you dare go ho-"

"SIT! Don't you dare come after me Inuyasha, or you won't be standing for a week!" Kagome yelled back interrupting Inuyasha's threat. With that, the normally peaceful girl was gone.

Later that night the group was sitting around the fire in Kaede's hut. Miroku and Inuyasha were tending to their wounds as Sango leafed through Kagome's health book.

"Hey look I found something!" Sango declared.

"It's about time. So what illness does Kagome have?" Inuyasha asked

"It isn't an illness, exactly" Sango started. "All women have it, but this time it was just much worse for Kagome-chan than normal."  
"What! You never act like that." Miroku started.

"Well what is it already!" Inuyasha asked getting frustrated.

"The book calls it PMS, Pre-menstrual Stress." Sango responded.

"And what does that mean? Will it go away?" Inuyasha asked hopeful.

"It'll go away, but it'll be back in a month." Sango responded. "It will never fully go away. It's PMS. It happens"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I got REALLY BORED! It sounded fun! There will be more chapters to come with more pissy girls! Yay for PMS! Wait... no. Anyway, please review! 


End file.
